Assignments
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Jade and Tori have to work together for a class project. While at first they fight, they soon get closer to each other and Tori discovers a secret Jade tried to hide.


Tori sat at the desk in her room and sighed. Her laptop was in front of her. Laying on her bed was Jade. She proceeded to sigh louder than Tori, as if she were trying to prove something. Tori rolled her eyes and turned to Jade. "Okay look, I know we don't get along, but we need to work together on this. I know you don't want a failing grade."

"How do you know what I want?" said Jade, raising an eyebrow. "You're not in my mind."

Tori groaned. "Why do you have to make this so hard? We just need to write a script that seven to ten pages long. We've both written plays before. This should be easy for us. So, what should we write about?"

"No idea," said Jade.

"Really?" said Tori. "You're telling me you have no ideas?"

"I have some," said Jade. "I just don't think you'll like them."

"Tell me your ideas," said Tori.

"You're not going to like it," said Jade.

"Just tell me your ideas!" said Tori. "We'll get this done sooner if you stop playing these games."

"Fine," said Jade. "If you're going to get like this, I might as well tell you. What if we write a story where a kid's parents go missing and he tries find out what happened to them. The twist at the end is that they aren't missing. They just left because they didn't want to be around him."

"No way," said Tori.

"Okay, how about this?" said Jade. "These two kids visit their grandparents house, and find out it's haunted."

"Not bad," said Tori. "So what's the twist? Let me guess, it turns out the grandparents are ghosts?"

"No," said Jade. "It turns out the kids are ghosts."

"No way," said Tori.

"See," said Jade. "You're all like 'We should work together' and 'You need to do your part of the assignment', but you keep shooting down my ideas. How are we supposed to finish this project if you won't let me have any say in it?"

Tori rubbed her temples and groaned. "Okay, I kind of like the idea about the kids going to a haunted house. How about we write about a kid who visits a farm and finds out it's haunted."

"Why's he visiting a farm?" said Jade.

"Maybe it's for a field trip," said Tori. "And the ghosts could be annoyed by all the kids showing up, so they try to scare them off."

"I can see where the ghosts are coming from," said Jade.

"So you're on board?" said Tori.

"Yes," said Jade.

"Great," said Tori "So what should we call the main kid?"

"How about we call him Hammer?" said Jade.

"Hammer?" said Tori. "You really want to name our main character Hammer?"

"It could be a nickname," said Jade. "I knew I guy everyone called Razor, so why can't there be someone called Hammer?"

"How about we call him Oliver?" said Tori.

Jade turned to Tori and glared at her. "Oh really, you want to name him Oliver? That's interesting."

"Why?" said Tori. "What's wrong with naming him Oliver?"

"I don't know," said Jade. "Maybe it's the fact you want to name the main character after Beck."

"Oliver's a common name," said Tori. "It's not my fault that that's also Beck's last name."

"How about you don't name characters after my boyfriend," said Jade.

"Fine," said Tori. She was going to point out that she and Beck had broken up, but didn't want to get into another fight. "How about we call him Tyler? What do you think of Tyler?"

"Kind of a lame name," said Jade. "But I guess it'll work."

"Great," said Tori, typing away. "So let's start with Tyler on a school bus. He's sitting next to a girl. Let's call her Katie. She could say something like 'Hey Tyler, I'm so excited that we're going to a farm. Aren't you?' What should he say to her."

"How about this?" said Jade. "'No, I'm not excited to go to the farm. Don't you know, this is where that horrible thing happened years ago.'"

"Oh that's good," said Tori. "Really exciting. What happened at the farm?"

"Maybe a bunch of people disappeared all at once?" said Jade.

"Yeah, yeah," said Tori. "I think we're on a roll."

"Great," said Jade. "The sooner we get this done, the less time I have to spend with you."

Tori resisted the urge to grit her teeth. "So Tyler says 'Don't you know this is the farm where those people disappeared from five years ago?' Then Katie could say 'Oh Tyler, you've been watching too many spooky movies. I'm sure there's a scientific explanation for why they all disappeared.' What do you think?"

"It's a good start," said Jade. "Maybe Tyler could say 'Well what's the scientific explanation for why they disappeared?'"

"Yeah, that's good," said Tori. "And Katie could say 'I'm not a scientist, so I wouldn't know.'"

Jade nodded her head. "And then maybe Katie could ask the teacher for a scientific explanation and he could say 'Well the most likely culprit for the disappearances was a pack of coyotes that was seen in the area.'"

Tori was furiously tying. "Yeah, yeah. I got that. How about after that, we see a ghost fly by the bus window. Tyler sees it and tells everyone, but the teacher tells him it was probably just a cloud. But then Tyler says 'What cloud? The sky's totally clear today.' What do you think?"

"I think it's good," said Jade. "How long is it?"

Tori finished typing what they'd just discussed. "So far we've written more than one page. Just six more to go."

"Okay," said Jade. "I've got some ideas."

"Go ahead," said Tori. "Tell me them. We're going to be finished in no time."

"How about when the bus gets to the farm, the teacher does a headcount and finds out some of the students are missing?" said Jade. "That'd be so spooky."

"It would be," said Tori. "I've got chills."

* * *

Tori finished typing and turned away from her laptop. "Well, it looks like that's it."

"We're done?" said Jade.

"Yep," said Tori. "We've written eight pages, there's more than enough characters, and there's a twist at the end. All we need to do now is check it for grammar. I can do that over the weekend."

Jade sighed. "That's great."

"I know." Tori put her arms around Jade and hugged her. Jade froze, and Tori could feel her body tense up, causing her to pull away. While Tori liked to hug to express happiness, she knew Jade was uncomfortable with physical contact. Oddly enough, Jade didn't react angrily, as she usually did. She just seemed to be caught off guard by Tori's hug. Tori looked at Jade. "Sorry, I know you don't like it when people touch you. I just got a little too excited."

Jade simply looked at Tori's laptop. "Hey Tori, why isn't my name on the assignment?"

"What do you mean?" said Tori, turning to her laptop to see what Jade was talking about.

"I mean, my name's not on the paper," said Jade. "It just says Tori Vega. How am I supposed to get credit if my name isn't on the paper?"

"Sorry," said Tori, quickly typing Jade's name next to hers. "I must've spaced it. Don't worry, I fixed it now."

"Typical Tori," said Jade.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Tori, closing her laptop.

"That you only seem to think about yourself," said Jade. "I'm supposed to be your partner. My grade's on the line too. But apparently you can't be bothered to include my name. Most of the stuff you wrote were my ideas."

"I forgot," said Tori. "And I fixed it, so everything is going to be fine. You'll get the credit. Why are you still upset?"

"Why am I upset?" said Jade. "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because this keeps happening. Whenever there's something that's important to someone else, you seem to space it."

"I fixed it!" said Tori.

"Only because I pointed it out to you," said Jade.

"Why are you like this?" said Tori, leaning in closer to Jade. "You know, up until now we were getting along well. We were working together. We were having fun. Why do you have to make such a mess about this?"

Jade put her hands on Tori's face and kissed her on the lips. Tori froze. Her mouth dropped open. Jade, not reading Tori's shock, assumed this was an invitation to continue her kiss. She slipped her tongue between Tori's lips, exploring her friend's mouth. However, she soon realized that Tori wasn't reciprocating her kiss and pulled away. The two stared at each other for a while. Tori's mouth was still wide open, while Jade looked shocked. "Oh my god!"

"Jade," said Tori. "What did you just do?"

"I don't know, I don't know," said Jade, her body shaking. "I just...I just...I don't know."

"Have you always felt this way?" said Tori.

"I don't know," said Jade. It looked like she was about to burst into tears. "It's just when you hugged me I felt weird and I didn't know what to do."

Tori put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "It's alright. We've all done stupid stuff."

"Oh so I'm stupid?" said Jade, pushing Tori's hand off her shoulder.

"No, no," said Tori. "I'm just saying that everyone's done stuff that we haven't thought about."

Jade looked at the floor for a moment. The two girls stood in silence. Jade eventually looked up at Tori. "So, do you think me kissing you is dumb?"

Everything after this was a blur. She remembered kissing Jade. She didn't know if she was the one who kissed her or if Jade had kissed her again. Regardless of who initiated it, the two continued to kiss. The next thing Tori knew, Jade was getting out of her clothes. Jade seemed to fumble with her clothes. This surprised Tori. She knew Jade was "experienced" and should've done this before. Tori, despite starting to strip after Jade, was able to get out of them before her. Soon, the two were standing in the middle of the room, wearing only their underwear. Jade's arms were wrapped around Tori, as she kissed the other girl's neck.

The two moved around the room as they continued to kiss. Tori backed up as Jade moved forward. Tori could feel her bed against the back of her legs. She fell backwards, landing on the bed. Jade was on top of her, looking down at Tori. Her hands were firmly planted on her shoulders. She spread her legs and placed her knees on either side of Tori's body. Tori's hands reached up, and she began fumbling with Jade's bra. She started to unhook it and soon Jade's bra fell to the bed. Tori ran her hand over Jade's breasts, squeezing her. She looked into Jade's eyes. She looked eager to continue, but Tori noticed a look of doubt come over her face. She took her hands off her shoulders and pulled away from Tori. She picked her bra up and walked away from the bed. Tori sat up and looked at Jade, who'd gone to get her clothes. "Uh Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade leaned down to get her jeans and her blouse. "I'm sorry Tori."

"Sorry for what?" said Tori.

"I'm sorry I made a move on you and I'm sorry I didn't stop sooner," said Jade. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Tori got off the bed, went over to Jade, and put her arm around her. "Jade, you don't have to apologize."

Jade sighed and turned to Tori. "Look, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time today. I've been going through a lot since I broke up with Beck and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that. I do that a lot and it's wrong of me to do that. You've been a good friend and I should be more grateful."

"Thanks," said Tori, though truth be told she didn't know how good a friend she'd been. She'd tried to be nice to Jade, but too often they were at each other's throat. "And you know, I've done some stuff to you that I'm not proud of. Like kissing Beck in front of the class. Looking back at it now, I shouldn't have done that."

"I understand," said Jade. "And I accept your apology."

Jade began putting her jeans back on her. Tori watched her as she did this. "Hey Jade."

"Yeah Tori," said Jade.

"Look, I know this is confusing for you," said Tori. "It's confusing to me too. But, I kind of felt something when we were making out and I think you felt something too. Do you want to-"

"Let's do it," said Jade, dropping her jeans.

"Alright." Tori smiled and fell back on her bed. Jade followed her and pinned her to the bed. She looked down at Tori, a smile on her face. She leaned down and kissed Tori. Tori let out a gentle moan. She raised her hand and rested it on Jade's face. "So, are you ready for this?"

"I'm ready," said Jade. "I think I've been ready for this for a while."

**A/N: This was originally going to be just a drabble, but the ideas started flowing and it became much longer. I know some of you guys might have been expecting something more graphic and smutty, but I wanted to focus more on Jade and Tori's relationship. I know Jade does go a bit back and forth in the story over whether or not she wants to be with Tori. This is because I think Jade has a lot of self-doubt and insecurities that she tries to hide behind a tough facade. In addition to that, she has trouble expressing her feelings to people. Thus, when it looks like she and Tori are getting closer, she feels uncomfortable and self-sabotages.**


End file.
